


The Fizzy Ninjas

by GothMaureen



Series: The Soda!verse [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badassery From Ladies, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/pseuds/GothMaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen Bayse and Samantha Oliver are in for the adventure of their lives: Becoming Power Rangers isn't all fun and games, after all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diet Coke and Sprite Makes Rangers? Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen Bayse and Samantha Oliver just thought they would take a nice road trip to Blue Bay. Surf, enjoy the California sun and whanot before their last year of high school.
> 
> Fate had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIZNET I'M ACTUALLY POSTING THIS. 
> 
> So, I actually ended up deleting this off of FFN because I was just not happy at all with it. But I re-worked it to post here, and I'm actually not entirely ashamed of this version. So the actual soda!verse is being posted..I really wasn't sure if it ever would see the light of day, but here it is. XD
> 
> This little original episode introduces our two lead characters, Sam and Mo, and takes place between There's No I in Team and Beauty and the Beach.

 

Amidst the blue sky and sparkling ocean of California, a sleek black Mustang was coasting down the highway. The riders were two females, best friends who were headed for Blue Bay Harbor. The driver, hotheaded Maureen Bayse, turned up the volume on the radio while consulting her sense of direction. The girl sitting in the passenger seat, Samantha Oliver stared out the passenger window of her BFF's car, shifting around in the leather seat. "Hey Mo. Mo. Moooooooooooo!"

 

The redhead lowered her head, sighing. "What?"

 

"Are we in Blue Bay yet? I need to surf!" The adopted daughter of Dr. Tommy Oliver said, tapping her fingers on the leather arm rest.

  
  


"Well what does it look like Sam? I am driving as quickly as I can!" Mo said, turning the steering wheel on her Mustang, the car turning onto the first major city street the punk had seen in several hours.

  
  


"Well. BLEH!" The other female replied. "Ooooh. Look, there's the town sign! Goooooo! I must be one with the waves! And don't even give me that look you're about to. You know I never get the chance to surf all the time!"

  
  


They had indeed reached Blue Bay after several hours of driving, and Mo looked out at the city's main drag, spotting several cute shops as she headed for the beach. The other female in the vehicle was so excited she was bouncing in her seat. "Oh, by the way, I have a place where we can stay," she said, green eyes sparkling mischievously.

  
  


Pulling the car over, the redhead turned the ignition off and looked out at the water. "What is it this time?" She said, climbing out.

  
  


Sam smirked, jangling keys off of her pointer finger. "The Olivers own a beach house out here. Dad agreed to let us use it. Ya' know, since we've been attached at the hip since he adopted me and since I basically lived with your family while he was on digs. "

  
  


"Fine, sounds good." Mo said, popping open the trunk."Board's in the backseat Sam!" She half-yelled as she grabbed her purse.

****

The Oliver clapped, pulling out her beautiful kimono-patterned green and white board. "The beach house is about half a mile from here," she said, looking around where downtown Blue Bay met the beach.

 

"Cool. Think I'll hang here a bit; maybe work on my drawings a bit while you surf. But first I need Diet Coke……" The tall girl said, looking around.

 

"Hmmm..."Sam tapped her chin. "Hey, there's a grocery store!" She handed Mo a five dollar bill. "Get me Sprite and Skittles pwease!!" She said, taking off down the dunes.

****

The dark-eyed girl looked around, and then jumped back into her car and stuffed the five in the pocket of her black pants. After a few minutes, she was at the store, ringing up the sodas and candy. Blasting My Chemical Romance's Welcome to The Black Parade, as she drove, Mo parked once again and locked the door, running down the beach.

_**xxxxxx** _

Sam was already in the ocean, riding the waves with the serious surfer skills she possessed. The Oliver was smiling as she surfed: she couldn't wait to start meeting people.

_**xxxxxx** _

Looking out, Mo sat herself down in the sand, plugging her headphones in and pulling them over her ears. “Maybe this wouldn't be so bad”... She thought while scrolling through the music on her iPod.

_**xxxxxx** _

The black-haired female came up the beach towards her redheaded friend. "Omigod! The waves are AMAZING! Hey, whaddya say we head into town and check it out?"

****

Closing her notebook, Mo pulled her headphones off and nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

****

"Yay!" The Oliver clapped, helping her friend up, running up to the car, changing into shorts and a T-shirt and heading into "the city".

****

Laughing, the redhead started the car, after her friend jumped in. "So where to, Miss Oliver?" She said, before handing the green-eyed girl her Sprite and cracking open her own soda with one hand as she drove.

****

"Mmm….dunno….ooohh sports store!" The  other girl replied as she spotted a place entitled "Storm Chargers".

****

"I need to pick up some surf supplies..."

****

Looking for a spot to park, Mo backed into a spot right by the store. "Here we are. Let's go."

****

"Yay!" The black-haired female was out of the car in seconds, disappearing into the store.

****

"Why am I not surprised?" Mo said as she walked into the store, dropping her head and chuckling.

****

"Hello, welcome to Storm Chargers!" A young adult female smiled at them. "I'm Kelly, I own this place."

****

Sam smiled back. "I'm Sam, and that's Mo."

****

"You two new in town?" Kelly asked.

****

Mo shook her hair from her face. "Yeah. She's here to surf, and I'm the car. "She said, pointing to Sam.

****

Sam waved. Kelly smiled. "Surfing, huh? One of my employees has a friend who surfs, maybe he can hook you up...DUSTIN! DUSTIN!"

****

From the back appeared a tall, curly-haired male. "What man?"

****

Kelly sighed. "Dustin, I'd like you to meet Sam-" Sam waved again -"and Mo. They're new in town."

****

Mo looked up from her iPod and said "Hey." Dustin nodded. He noticed Sam admiring a board on the wall. "You surf?"

****

Sam looked up. "Hells yes. It's been a while though...my dad's an archaeologist." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

****

Kelly looked at her cheerful employee. "I was hoping you'd introduce her to Tori."

****

"Awesome. Will do, Kelly!" He said before disappearing.

****

Sam ran her fingertips over the board, still admiring it. Suddenly the door flew open and an angry blonde blur came in." DUSTIN!!!!!"

****

The aforementioned male appeared and Mo shook her head. She'd seen this before."Dustin, I told you not to touch my board!" A furious Tori Hanson proclaimed. "And now it's in two pieces! and WHY DID I HEAR THIS FROM SHANE??????"

****

The male fumbled. "It was an accident Tor, I swear! I was totally gonna fix it too!"

****

The blonde huffed, folding her arms. "It is in such bad shape I don't think I'm going to be able to fix it."

****

"Can I take a look?" Sam asked, calling the blonde's attention towards her. "I'm good at fixing boards...."

 

"She sure is." The tall girl said. "I'm Mo Bayse. Resident best friend of Sam Oliver. That one." She pointed over to Sam.

****

Tori nodded. "Tori Hanson. Unsuspecting victim-turned-friend of Dustin." She eyed Sam. "You surf?"

****

"Uh. Duh." Sam said.

****

Mo looked back to her iPod. Dustin had disappeared. Go figure. "So-" Before Tori could finish, a beeping sounded from her wrist."Crap. Looks like you'll have to look at it later, there's something I gotta do...DUSTIN!" The blonde yelled, before running out the door.

****

Sam turned to Mo."Is it just me...or did that seem rather abrupt?"

****

The redhead nodded."So what you want to do now?"

****

"I dun..." The Oliver trailed off. "Monsters?" She said, staring out the window. "Mo, let's go!"

****

"Coming!" Mo said as they headed out the door.

****

"Uh,duh. We didn't take martial arts classes for noth-" She was interrupted as an odd black creature attacked them. "Damn! And just when I was hoping they wouldn't notice!" Sam dodged a blow. "Aw man. And this is only our first day here!"

****

Mo turned, landing a firm blow to the unlucky…… She thought for a moment…and the phrase Kelzak came to her mind. Okay, NOT COOL!" She yelled as one tried to come up behind her.

****

Sam struck a Kelzak right in front of her. As her hand hit its chest, icy-blue light appeared, pushing it back. Sam's mouth dropped."MO! I just froze him! EEK!" She dropped to the ground, dodging another blow.

****

Mo noticed her friend, but was distracted by another Kelzak. But this time a blast of fire shot from her hands and burned the shit out of her foe. Sam shot up from the ground, hitting another of the Kelzaks with ice. " Omigod. Since when the effk could I do this?"

****

"I don't know! Just try and focus! It works!" Mo said as she blasted something again.

****

"I'm trying, but these things keep multiplying! I don't know how much longer I can hold up!" Just as she finished, green light swept them away, landing them in a room that looked like a dojo.

****

"Where are we...?"

 **  
**"Somewhere safe, young ones."


	2. Diet Coke and Sprite Makes Rangers? Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo and Sam formally become Rangers, kick Kelzack butt, and generally be awesome.

Sam's green eyes widened as she stared at the little furry creature on the table. "Holy shit. It's a talking gerbil!"

****

"Actually, I think it's a guinea pig..." Mo said as she looked around the room.

****

"Gerbil, guinea pig, whatever, "Sam muttered. "But ummm….why are we here?'

****

The guinea pig smiled. "I believe you know why."

****

"Well I sure as hell don't know why!" Mo said, getting a bit annoyed.

****

"The answer rests inside you..." The guinea pig said."As does the weapons you were using to fight the Kelzaks. "

****

Sam's mouth dropped. "You mean the ice and fire thing?'

****

Something in Mo's brain clicked. "Yes he means that. What else would it be?'

****

Sam pouted, whacking Mo's arm."Shut up!"

****

The guinea pig smiled."Yes, you two will make excellent Rangers."

****

"Ehhh....WHAT?" Sam squeaked.

****

"Okay…A- That was not necessary! B- RANGERS? LIKE POWER RANGERS?" Mo yelled.

****

The guinea pig nodded. "Yes. You must join the other five to defeat Lothar. Your morphers are..." He trailed off. "With Cam..."

****

"Okay, wait a sec." Sam said. "We have powers. We're going to be Rangers. And we have a talking guinea pig as our mentor? Who apparently can't keep track of our morphers?"

****

"I think so. Well I don't know everything!" Mo said as she looked over at blackette.

****

Sam was having a mental breakdown, trying to figure everything out. The guinea pig sighed, pacing back on forth on the table. "He was only supposed to check the zords…."

****

Sam turned to Mo. "Who's he talking about?" She whispered. The redhead shook her head. "I have no fucking clue."

****

Sam looked back at the pacing guinea pig. "Mo, for once in my life, I'm completely and utterly confused."

****

"I think there's something abo- GEEK ALERT!" Mo said as she noticed a short Asian boy enter the room.

****

"...." Sam tried not to laugh."Mo, I'm supposed to say that!"

****

"Cam!" The guinea pig snapped to attention. "The morphers, Cam."

****

"He's so serious for a guinea pig." Sam whispered, only to wave weakly at the Asian male.

****

"Well I was faster." The redhead stuck out her pierced tongue. "I don't know….he's......and my words went away."

****

Sam scratched her head." Uhmm….can we have our morphers, whoever you are?" She said to the Asian, as the sound of footsteps echoed on the stairs to the left, accompanied by laughter.

****

"Oh….yes. Morphers." He said, looking around for something.

****

Mo turned to see Dustin and Tori along with another male, walking into the room. Sam's jaw nearly dropped. She poked Mo. "Are you seeing what I am?"

****

"What do you see?" Mo said, clearly not impressed.

****

Sam frowned."Tori. Dustin. And they haven't seen us. Ohmygod-they're the other-" She started to have a mini-spaz attack, which did bring the Rangers attention to her.

****

“Can you not be a spaz for five seconds, please?” The redhead said, elbowing her best friend in the side. “Hi guys,” Mo said matter-of-factly.

****

"Cam, morphers!" The guinea pig repeated.

****

"Oh yeah. Here they are." He held out a flat box and opened it to reveal two....err....morphers.

****

"God Sam. Something happen?" Mo said.

****

"Sensei, who are these two?"Shane Clarke asked the smallest being in the room. He heard the black-haired girl go "It's a SENSEI too?"

****

Sensei nodded." A very good question Shane. Rangers, meet the White Tornado Ranger and the Black Fire Ranger."

****

Sam shrugged, ignoring the confused Rangers behind her. She snatched the white one. "Ha! Mine! Eat it, world!" She cheered, pumping her fists. Mo reached for the morpher that Cam held out. It was jet black, and slid easily onto her wrist. Something just felt right about it.

****

Meanwhile, Sam was doing what she called her "Oliver Ranger Victory Dance." The other Rangers were watching her with amusement when suddenly the alarms went off."I'm guessing that's bad…." Mo said, looking at the other Rangers and Sensei.

****

"Rangers, mass amounts of Kelzaks have been spotted down at the beach." Sensei said solemnly."Maureen and Samantha, this will be your first battle as Rangers, but I know you can handle it."

****

All seven of them were teleported. Suddenly Sam was freaking. "How did he know our real names?"

****

"Freak out later!" Tori said. "Kick Kelzak ass first!"

****

"Fine with me! Let's go! How does this work?" Mo said, looking to her new friends.

****

The one in red smiled." Watch and learn....Ninja storm, Ranger form!" He, Dustin, and Tori shouted.

****

Sam blinked at Mo and then shrugged."Tornado storm! Ranger form!" She called out, quickly morphing. "Oh man this is awesome!" She cheered, whirling around her hammer, which was similar to Dustin's, though it was purely white.

****

"Fire storm, Ranger form!" The readhead called out, following the others. Engulfed in black with a serpent making up the visor of her helmet, she found strapped to her back a bow and quiver of arrows. "Okay Sam, let's go!"

****

Sam smirked, looking at herself. She was entirely dressed in white, skirt and all. The visor of her helmet formed the shape of a fox, and her hammer was elegantly designed, just right for her build. "Right! We'll take care of the Kelzaks, you guys handle the ugly monsters who just popped up!" She said.

****

"White Tornado Ranger!" She smiled."Ice hammer!"

****

Mo pulled the bow from her back and weighed it in both hands. It was just the right length for her long arms, but not too heavy. "Fire arrows!" She shouted as she shot one arrow that multiplied into five, laced with fire on the ends. Each one hit its target with exact precision.

****

"Woot,go us!" Sam danced as her double-sided hammer struck down two Kelzaks, freezing them before they promptly exploded. "I could get used to this!"

****

Laughing at her friend, Mo notched another arrow, shooting down the last three Kelzaks in her way. "I must agree Sam. This is fucking awesome!"

****

Sam finished off the last of the Kelzaks just in time to see her friends forming their Megazord."No fair! I wanna zord!" She pouted.

****

"Well great for you. Why not just ask Cam later?" Mo said as she ran over to her friend. "Maybe once we've been doing this a bit LONGER like they have, then you can have one!"

****

Sam sighed."Yeah yeah yeah, it's still a bummer...." Her visor slid open to reveal her face."Damn, look at them go! KICK ASS!"

****

"They do kick ass. Yes they do." Mo said as she looked on at the others.

****

Sam pumped her fist in the air as she watched the other Rangers deliver a final blow. "Yay!" Mo pumped her fist into the air as well. "That was AMAZING!" She said as the others approached.

****

The other Rangers pulled off their helmets."Heh. We try." The male in red laughed. "I'm Shane. We never really met. You already know Tori and Dustin..."

****

"Sam" Sam offered, also pulling off her helmet, her medium-length black hair spilling down her back.

****

"Maureen. But call me Mo. Mo Bayse. Nice to meet you." She said, removing her helmet as well, shaking her red hair so that the layers fell around her face appropriately.

****

"I think we'll get along just fine." Tori smiled before the seven streaked back towards NinjaOps.

_**xxxxxx** _

Now back where they had been before, Mo found herself dressed like the others, in black leather-y ninja-style clothing. Cam was in front of a computer and Sensei the guinea pig was still at the table. "That was amazing," Sam stretched, also in the black leather, only with white stripes. She yawned. "Man, I could use some food right about now."

****

"You're always hungry Sam, deal with it." Mo snapped.

****

Sam stuck out her tongue at Mo."Don't start bitching at me! M'kay!" The Oliver pouted.

****

"Fine!" The redhead said as the others laughed. "What's so funny?"

****

"Nothing, it's just funny the way you two bicker like siblings." Dustin said.

****

"We practically are" Sam offered.

****

"Yeah….better get used to it guys," Mo said, looking around for somewhere to sit. Her legs were killing her.

****

Sam plopped down right on the floor, hands bracing her, legs stretched out. "Sooo...what now?"

****

Sensei Guinea Pig smiled. "Whatever you wish."

****

"Umm..so what was with those monsters we fought?" Mo asked as she saw a chair, grabbed it and sat on it backwards.

****

Sensei nodded. "A very good question Maureen. Those were Kelzaks, the footmen of Lothar's army. The other two were Killasaurus and Deadbolt, two monsters from Lothar's army. No doubt you will meet Marah and Kapri, Lothar's nieces, along with his main general soon.”

****

"Right then. One question-Who the hell is this Lothar dude you keep talking about?" Mo said as her nearly black eyes narrowed on Sensei.

****

The guinea pig sighed. "He is an evil space ninja who wants to take over the world."

****

"Well that clears things up a bit," Mo said as she climbed out of her chair."Now how do I get out of here? I need a Diet Coke, like pronto."

****

"There are stairs to your left…." Sensei disappeared into his habitat.

****

"Woot!" Sam said. "Tor, wanna surf?"

****

"Sure thing." The blonde replied. "Cam fixed my board!"

****

"Sweet!" The two females disappeared up the stairs, the other males on their heels.

****

Mo followed them up the stairs and found herself in a forest. "Car...this way..I.. think..." She said, going left.

****

xxxxxx

Sam and Tori were ninja-streaking to the beach, and making it there in record time, were riding the waves.

_**xxxxxx** _

Mo found her car by Storm Chargers and went into the grocery store once again, grabbing food for dinner and the required Diet Coke and Sprite. Time to beach it up.

_**xxxxxx** _

Sam was enjoying the ocean spray, the feeling of friends, and the sun. Oh yeah, she'd like it in Blue Bay.

_**xxxxxx** _

Mo parked the Mustang where the beach met the street, climbed out, i-\Pod speakers in tow. Mo saw Tori and Sam, and sat herself down in the sand and blasted Mika's "Blame It On The Girls" through her speakers. Sam eventually trotted up the sand, pulling out her cell phone. "Time to call my Daddy dearest." She pressed the two button and waited as it rang.

****

"Ah....much better…" Mo said, stripping off her jacket to reveal a black cropped shirt and fishnet top. "I could get used to this.." She said, lying back in the sun.

****

"Hello Daddy!" Sam was squealing into the phone. "How's your dig with Anton Mercer? Really, that's cool….but…meh...I'm FINE, Dad. Yes! Mo is making sure I'm not getting into trouble...yes I've made friends….yes I appreciate you letting me use the beach house…."

****

Suddenly the redhead was approached by none other than Tori Hansen. "Hey. What's up?"

****

Tori shook her head. "Nothing."

****

Suddenly Sam slammed her phone shut. "I'm blored."

****

"Well that's a surprise!" Mo said, tossing her friend a Sprite bottle.

****

"Yay Sprite!" The black-haired female grabbed the bottle and hugged it to herself. "Yay yay yay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I hope people enjoyed this. But after this, I'm pretty much following the episodes as the cycle progresses. There's a few episodes that the sammich will be writing down the road (to be helpful, as I'll be doing the same for her), but I think that's about it. 
> 
> Also, I'm skipping Beauty and The Beach and skipping ahead to Looming Thunder. Because I need to introduce the Thunders as quickly as I can. Because plot things.


End file.
